


games of telephone

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, piper is useless with pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Piper thought her pickup lines were working, bad as they may be. She really thought they were working.





	games of telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> Prompt: "Are you flirting with me?"

The kitchen erupted into noise as Daisy and Piper strode in. Daisy already had her body halfway into the fridge while Piper leaned on the counter, snagging the bottle the other woman threw at her. "No more desert missions," Daisy declared. "I'm so. Thirsty."

"Same," Piper chugged down half her bottle before she was able to speak again, winking at Daisy. "And guess who's body is 75% water?"

Water burst out of Daisy's nose and mouth in laughter. "You'll have to buy me dinner first."

"Sure. Maggiano's at 7? I'll pick you up at six-thirty."

Daisy stopped, her jaw hanging open. She turned to face Piper, who was casually examining her nails. The stiffness of her back gave her away, however, and all casualness had evaporated from the air. Still, the pieces weren't exactly...connecting. "Are you...flirting with me?"

"Oh, thank god," Piper groaned, throwing her hands into the air. "I've been trying to flirt with you for WEEKS." God, that girl was oblivious. "You really think I use that many bad pickup lines -- in succession - on everyone?"

"Those were pickup lines?" Daisy sighed. "You were throwing them to me over comms. Everyone could hear."

"Much to our displeasure," May walked into the kitchen and went straight for the liquor cabinet. "Daisy." She looked her dead in the eyes. "Say yes." Like a flash of wind, she was gone, leaving them bewildered.

Piper shifted. "Look, you don't have to go because May said so," she began. "I just think you're cool, I want to know you better, and I don't wanna waste your time if you don't want to go..." Gone was her earlier bravado, replaced by babbling which had Daisy grinning before holding a hand up to stop her.

"Pipes?" Piper looked up. "I'll see you at six-thirty."


End file.
